Meridia Region PokéDex V2
by Mew Musica
Summary: Meet the new version of the Meridia Region PokéDex! Includes updated and original Pokémon from the original PokéDex, as well as a slightly altered layout for Pokemon information, a newer version of the Light-Type and the newest type, Sound!
1. List of Meridia Region Pokémon

**001**- Blossom (_Grass - Grass-Type Starter_)

**002**- Blossomura (_Grass/Ice - Evolution of Blossom_)

**003**- Fioritura (_Grass/Ice - Evolution of Blossomura_)

**004**- Embil (_Fire - Fire-Type Starter_)

**005**- Embilla (_Fire - Evolution of Embil_)

**006**- Emblazore (_Fire/Dragon - Evolution of Embilla_)

**007**- Dew (_Water - Water-Type Starter_)

**008**- Dewa (_Water - Evolution of Dew_)

**009**- Dewave (_Water/Poison - Evolution of Dewa_)

**010** - Flufa (_Normal_)

**011** - Fuzzylox (_Normal - Evolution of Flufa_)

**012** - Spiriller (_Bug/Ghost_)

**013** - Spiricoon (_Bug/Ghost - Evolution of Spiriller_)

**014** - Spiritalia (_Bug/Ghost - Evolution of Spiricoon_)

**015** - Feathis (_Psychic_)

**016** - Feathera (_Psychic_ - _Evolution of Feathis_)

**017** - Featherill (_Psychic/Poison_ - _Evolution of -female- Feathera_)

**018** - Featheriss (_Psychic/Ghost -_ _Evolution of -male- Feathera_)

**019** - Romaticele (Psychic)

**020** - Chipanula (_Grass_)

**021** - Dolpaqu (_Water_)

**022** - Lanternie (_Light_)

**023** - Pinelight (_Ice/Light_)

**024** - Aireon (_Dragon/Fire - Eeveelution_)

**025** - Skyembeon (_Dragon/Fire/Flying - Evolution of Aireon_)

**026** - Vispeon (_Grass/Flying - Eeveelution_)

**027** - Treeloxeon (_Grass/Flying/Electric - Evolution of Vispeon_)

**028** - Frawteon (_Water/Ice - Eeveelution_)

**029** - Frawtice (_Water/Ice - Evolution of Frawteon_)

**030** - Purrstat (_Electric_)

**031** - Popeon (_Fire - Eeveelution_)

**032** - Poptarteon (_Fire/Flying - Evolution of -male- Popeon_)

**033** - Popcakeon (_Fire/Light - Evolution of -female- Popeon_)

**034** - Bubbly (_Water_)

**035** - Bubblima (_Water - Evolution of Bubbly_)

**036** - Sleoud (_Normal_)

**037** - Turtoris (_Water/Dark_)

**038** - Turtorissa (_Water/Dark - Evolution of Turtoris_)

**039** - Flutelia (_Flying/Sound_)

**040** - Saxophonia (_Flying/Sound - Evolution of Flutelia_)

**041** - Articeon (_Ice/Light - Evolution of Glaceon_)

**042** - Buricer (_Ground/Ice_)

**043** - Froxie (_Pure Ice_)

**044** - Mounton (_Ground/Rock_)

**045** - Vikhon (_Ghost/Dark_)

**046** - Flamingis (_Flying/Water_)

**047** - Digitex (_Steel/Sound_)

**048** - Digitexla (_Steel/Sound - Evolution of Digitex_)

**049** - Ragitex (_Sound_)

**050** - Steliss (_Steel_)

**051** - Luxenebri (_Light/Dark_)

**052** - Meloetta _Sirene Forme _(_Normal/Water_)

**053** - Meloetta _Symphonia Forme_ (_Normal/Sound_)

**054** - Meloetta _Bass Note Forme_ (_Normal/Light_)

**055** - Meloetta _Melodic Forme_ (_Normal/Ice_)

**056** - Meloetta _Crescendo Forme_ (_Normal/Fire_)

(More Pokémon will be added as I create them, or as people submit them)

(All above Pokémon aren't created by me. The rightful owners of certain Pokémon will be specified at the end of the 'chapter' of Pokémon that they appear in)

* * *

><p><strong><span>Changes from the original Meridia Region PokéDex:<span>**

~ The name of some of the starter Pokémon and their evolutions have been changed.

~ Some Pokémon names have been shortened, so that they are 10 letters or less.

~ I have changed the types of some of the Pokémon (e.g. Aireon's evolution is now a Dragon/Fire/Flying type, instead of being a Dragon/Fire/Psychic type)

~ I have created and added new Pokémon (e.g. Flufa and its evolution, Fuzzylox)

~ There are now four Meridia Region Eeveelutions, and there are five evolutions of these Pokémon (1 for Aireon, 1 for Vispeon, 1 for Frawteon & 2 for Popeon)

~ I have changed the order of Pokémon so that it resembles what a real PokéDex should be like (e.g. with the starters first, instead of Eeveelutions or legendaries)

~ There is now a part Bug-type Pokémon and its evolutions, like you can see in other regions, near the starters in the PokéDex (Spiriller, Spiricoon and Spiritalia)

~ There are now TWO new Pokémon types in the Meridia Region, Light and Sound.

~ Even though Meloetta is a Legendary, and should be near the end of the PokéDex, it's not at the end in the Meridia Region. In the region, it also has FIVE new formes (Sirene, Symphonia, Bass Note, Melodic, Crescendo).

(This will be added to as new things are added/changed so that it's different from the original Meridia Region PokéDex)

* * *

><p><strong>Main LegendStory in the Meridia Region:**

As everyone knows, the legendary Pokémon Arceus created the Pokémon universe, and the Pokémon in it. After it had created Sinnoh, it wanted a rest, and so settled down a fair way from the newly created region, but not as far as Unova would eventually reside. As it rested, it contemplated creating one extra region than originally planned. It decided to do this, and decided to carry this out where it was resting. So came the start of the Meridia Region.

After creating the region and the main Pokémon in it, it created new legendaries to look over the region, which include the Melody Pokémon (Meloda), the Harmony Pokémon (Harmona), the Hell Pokémon (Hellas) and the Heaven Pokémon (Peaceas), who then went off to patrol their own areas of the new region. Arceus then settled down and created a special dimension in the region, hidden away so no human or Pokémon could enter.

It was here that it created the main legendary of the region, the Shadow Dinosaur Pokémon, Gloomering. It also created two more Pichus, thinking that eventually they would breed and hopefully also make the dimension a Pichu Dimention.

Gloomering became too obsessed with power though, and drove off Arceus, after a great battle which split the dimension in half, and created a special link-way between them both. When Arceus left, Gloomering settled down in a hidden place in the area between the split dimension. Meanwhile, the Pichus, affected by elements of the battle, had evolved before their time, and were split up, one in each half of the dimension. One evolved into the Emotive Mouse Pokémon, Loveichu, and the half of the dimension it was in became the Heart Dimension. The other evolved in the Crystal Mouse Pokémon, Gemichu, and the half it occupied became the Crystal Dimention.

One day, Loveichu and Gemichu ventured from their dimensions into the Meridia Region itself. By accident, they started a battle with wild Pokémon, and then fled back to where they came from. Unknown to both, they had created a way that would allow people and Pokémon into their dimensions by this battle, and this same way also made the two Pichu evolutions not legendary, but very rare. Resting in what is now the middle of Crystallix Village in the Meridia Region, were large pink and clear crystals, set out in a diamond shape (clear) and a heart shape (pink). One day, one of the first trainers, with a Pichu they had acquired, ventured near these crystals, just as the sun set. As the sun set, its light hit the crystals, and they glowed. The light hit the Pichu, and it began to evolve. It eventually evolved into a Gemichu. The trainer then, very surprised, but happy, ran to tell friends and family about this. From then on, various trainers and their Pichus came to these crystals, hoping a similar thing would happen to them. Nothing did happen to them.

Everyone then came to a conclusion.

Only a chosen descendant of the person who's Pichu evolved into a Gemichu would have a Pichu that would follow a similar fate. And this person would also be the only one to be able to venture between their world and the two dimensions where the original Loveichu and Gemichu resided, as well as Gloomering.

And so people hoped for years they were the chosen descendant. But none were, and their Pichus evolved into normal Pikachus.

But this is to change, for this year, the chosen descendant, a coordinator trying to out-do her mother and do what her mother couldn't do, and win the Grand Festival, will make this legend come true...

(This 'descendant' is my Pokémon OC, Kella Thomas)

* * *

><p>The original Meridia Region Pokedex will be deleted once this one is up to date with the original.<p>

**Disclaimer:** _Pokémon, and none of its affiliates, belong to me in any way, shape or form. The Meridia Region, and everything to do with it (except some Pokémon) belong to me._

It's time for Mew Musica to fly up and out!

:) Smiles all around, you'll never know when you need a smile the most :)


	2. 1: Blossom, Blossomura and Fioritura

Grass-Type Starter

**001** - Blossom (_The Bunny Pokémon_)

**Rarity:** Uncommon

**Evolves From:** N/A

**Evolves Into:** Blossomura (_Level 16_)

**Type: **Grass

**Appearance:** It appears to look like a small bunny. Its fur is a leaf-green colour, and the insides of its ears are a blossom-pink colour. The tips of its ears are shaped similar to five-petal flowers, and are tipped lightly with a darker green than the main fur. Its paws are all the same colour as the colour that tips the ears, and it has two puff-tails that match the colour of the inside of the ears. Its eyes are small, its nose is small and pink, and its mouth is nearly always curled up in a smile.

**Ability: **Dynamix (_The ability increases the effectiveness of dynamic moves, a.k.a. Physical moves, like Tackle, for example, when the user is under the effect of an effect that reduces their health, but does not stun them. Outside of battle, it allows a Pokémon to jump higher than normal_)

**Moves:**

START - Tackle

START - Attract

START - Bullet Seed

- Sweet Scent

- Petal Whirlwind (_The target is hit by a silvery whirlwind mixed with a strong breeze of multi-coloured petals. Like Solar Beam, a Pokemon has to charge themselves up in sunlight before using this move_)

- Growth

- Rock Tomb

- Razor Leaf

- Synthesis

- Frenzy Plant

- Cotton Spore

**PokéDex Entry: **They are known to like eating rare berries the most. They like grassy, but not humid or frozen, areas best, and can usually be found in those areas.

* * *

><p><strong>002 <strong>- Blossomura (_The Rabbit Pokémon_)

**Rarity:** Uncommon

**Evolves From:** Blossom (_Level 16_)

**Evolves Into:** Fioritura (_Level 34_)

**Type:** Grass/Ice

**Appearance: **It is larger than a Blossom, and a bit taller than a Buneary. It looks older than a Blossom as well. Its ears are now edged with what looks like frost, and the insides of its ears are now a mix of blossom-pink and ice-blue. Claws which look like they are made of ice have grown from its paws. Poking out of its mouth are two small fangs which look like they are, like the claws, made of ice. Surrounding each of its eyes is a very pale ice-blue marking that resembles half a diamond. All of its fur has gained an ice-blue tint, and its puff-tails also look as though they are edged with frost.

**Ability: **Dynamix, Overgrow (_Hidden_)

**Moves:**

(_Same as Blossom_)

- Solar Beam

- Ice Ball

- Ice Beam

- Hyper Beam

- Sheer Cold

**PokéDex Entry: **They are known to withstand cold better than a Blossom is. They can blend in with colder surroundings, making it easier to find food in the winter.

* * *

><p><strong>003<strong> - Fioritura (_The Icicle Rabbit Pokémon_)

**Rarity:** Uncommon

**Evolves From:** Blossomura (_Level 34_)

**Evolves Into:** N/A

**Type:** Grass/Ice

**Appearance:** It is similar in size to a Lopunny, but a bit shorter. It greatly resembles Blossomura, but with differences. Around its neck is a collar of small and medium-sized icicles, and just above each of its paws is a similar collar of icicles, but smaller. It's fur is now mainly ice-blue, fading down into leaf-green. Its ears now flop down, and on the back of each of its ears, near the tip, is a diamond-shaped icy-pink mark. A similar mark is around each of its eyes. Its puff-tails still remain the same colour and style as when it was a Blossomura.

**Ability:** Dynamix, Overgrow (_Hidden_)

**Moves: **

(_Same as Blossomura_)

- Ice Shard

- Ice Fang

- Leech Seed

- Nature's Frost (_The battlefield is transformed into the edge of a frozen lake. All nature around it is either frozen or frost covered. The field gives Fioritura an advantage, and also allows it to blow a ice-blue, tinted green wind from its mouth, freezing the opponent and leeching away their health_)

**PokéDex Entry: **They love cold places and grassy places, and can be seen trying to ice-skate on frozen lakes and rivers in the winter. They are looked up on by young Pokémon.

* * *

><p>This is a new and updated version of the original Grass starter (Bloomy - Bloomera - Blossoma)<p>

**Disclaimer: **_Pokémon, and none of its affiliates, belong to me. Only the Meridia Region and everything in it (except some Pokémon) belong to me._

It's time for Mew Musica to fly up and out!

:) Smiles all around, you'll never know when you need a smile the most :)


	3. 2: Embil, Embilla and Emblazore

Fire-Type Starter

**004 **- Embil (_The Duckling Pokémon_)

**Rarity: **Uncommon

**Evolves From: **N/A

**Evolves Into: **Embilla (_Level 15_)

**Type: **Fire

**Appearance: **It looks like a small dark orange duckling, with a gold-coloured beak/bill, legs and feet. It eyes are coloured a very dark-red. Emerging from the top of its head are three tiny, flaming feathers, and instead of a duckling tail, it has a tail made up of three flaming feathers. Running down its back are three red stripes that fade into yellow near the head.

**Ability: **Blaze Inferno (_An 'evolution' of sorts of the ability 'Blaze'. Instead of the 1.5x increase in power if the user has less than, or equal to 1/3 of its max HP, the increase is 3.5x. Outside of battle, it has a similar ability to Flash, and lights up dark places, but not as much as Flash_)

**Moves:**

START - Tackle

START - Ember

START - Tail Whip

- Defense Curl

- Flame Whip (_The target is hit by long wavering, thin pillars of flame. Can cause Burn. Only usable by Pokémon who have part of themselves alight_)

- Dizzy Punch (_It uses its tail feathers for this, seeing as it has no ears or paws that could use this attack normally. The tail feathers ball up into a fist-shape for this attack to work_)

- Mud Shot

- Bind

- Blue Flare

- Fire Spin

- Camouflage

**PokéDex Entry: **Due to the fact their feathers repel, but also retain, high temperatures, they live mostly near hot places, like rain forests or volcanoes. Their tail feathers can act as a signal to other Pokémon when danger is nearby.

* * *

><p><strong>005<strong> - Embilla (_The Duck Pokémon_)

**Rarity:** Uncommon

**Evolves From:** Embil (_Level 15_)

**Evolves Into:** Emblazore (_Level 37_)

**Type:** Fire

**Appearance: **It appears to look like a duck, with the colouring of an Embil, including the stripes down its back. Instead of three flaming feathers for a tail, it has five, and every so often, embers flicker and jump off of them. The feathers on its head are a bit longer than before, but not much. It also has sharp claws poking out from its feet, which appear to have small bursts of flame flicker through them every so often. It has two small fangs poking out from its beak. Around each of its eyes, near the top, is a tuft of golden-orange feathers.

**Ability:** Blaze Inferno, Flame Body (_Hidden_)

**Moves:**

(_Same as Embil_)

- Fire Fang

- Flame Wheel

- Take Down

- Peck

- Flaming Pillars (_The target is surrounded by five pillars of flame, which then bend and fall in on the target. If it doesn't cause the target to faint, then it seriously reduces its health, and always causes Burn_)

**PokéDex Entry: **It is seen as one of the most graceful Pokémon in the Meridia Region that isn't a legendary. Even though it's a duck, it can't swim, and if it tried to, its fire would go out, making it seriously ill until it re-lit itself, if it ever managed to.

* * *

><p><strong>006<strong> - Emblazore (_The Eagle _Pokémon__)

**Rarity:** Uncommon

**Evolves From:** Embilla (_Level 37_)

**Evolves Into:** N/A

**Type:** Fire/Dragon

**Appearance:** Even though it's part Dragon-type, Emblazore bears no resemblance to a dragon. It looks like a large eagle Pokémon. The feathers on its head are a very pale yellow. As the feathers move down the body, they fade into a normal yellow, then dark yellow, then orange, then dark orange and finally red. The wings are larger than the wings of an average eagle, and they flame slightly at the edges. Its beak is a dark yellow colour, as are its legs and feet. The fangs poking out of its mouth have grown in length, as have its claws. The tail is like the tail it had as an Embilla, but it is now made up of nine feathers, and is slightly longer again, and they can fan up like a peacock's feathers as well. The feathers on its head are like the ones it had as an Embilla, but slightly longer again, and they curve towards its head. Its feathers seem to glitter gold in light, and around each of its eyes are small tufts of yellow and gold feathers.

**Ability:** Blaze Inferno, Flame Body (_Hidden_), Flaming Infusion (_Dream World_ - _When a Fire-Type Pokémon with less than half of its HP left uses Fire-Type moves, the moves increase in power by 3.5x. Moves have more chance of causing Burn, and it has a raised resistance level_)

**Moves:**

(_Same as Embilla_)

- Fire Fang

- Dragon Claw

- Dragon Pulse

- Spacial Rend

- Firaga Force (_A combined Fire/Dragon-Type move exclusive to Emblazore, it sends forth a large dragon made of an enchanted, raging fire, similar to the fire seen in a Kingdom Hearts 'Firaga' attack, but more volatile and powerful. If it hits the target, it causes immediate fainting, and causes a powerful shock wave that affects the next Pokémon to fight in place of the fainted one with major HP-depletion for the first three turns_)

**PokéDex Entry: **It may not be the most powerful Fire-Type in the Meridia Region, but a lot of Pokémon look up on it as their main leader, to lead them out of the worst of troubles. It can be mistaken for a fireball flying through the sky.

* * *

><p>This is a new and updated version of the original Fire starter (Embil - Embilla - Blazebillae)<p>

**Disclaimer: **_Pokémon, and none of its affiliates, belong to me. Only the Meridia Region and everything in it (except some Pokémon) belong to me._

It's time for Mew Musica to fly up and out!

:) Smiles all around, you'll never know when you need a smile the most :)


	4. 3: Dew, Dewa and Dewave

Water-Type Starter

**007** - Dew (_The Polar Bear Cub Pokémon)_

**Rarity:** Uncommon

**Evolves From:** N/A

**Evolves Into:** Dewa (_Level 16_)

**Type:** Water

**Appearance: **It looks like a young, aquamarine-coloured polar bear cub. The insides of its ears are coloured a very pale seaweed-like colour, as are the tips of its toes, and the tips of its tail and ears are coloured a pale, watery-green. Around its neck is a ring made of swirling clear, aqua-tinted energy, weaved through with water droplets.

**Ability: **Torrent

**Moves:**

START - Tackle

START - Attract

START - Water Gun

- Water Pulse

- Bite

- Whirlpool

- Growl

- Aqua Ring (_The target is hit by a ring of compacted, spinning water droplets. It has a low chance of Paralyzing the target when used_)

- Bubble Beam

- Ice Beam

- Hydro Pump

**PokéDex Entry: **While it may be the shyest of the Meridia Region starters, it is also the cutest, and it's mostly favoured by Coordinators and female breeders. It prefers to hang around watery places, like near rivers and lakes, and can stand cold places, when it wants to.

* * *

><p><strong>008<strong> - Dewa (_The Polar Bear_ _Pokémon_)

**Rarity:** Uncommon

**Evolves From:** Dew (Level 16)

**Evolves Into:** Dewave (Level 36)

**Type:** Water

**Appearance: **It now looks like a proper polar bear, but only a bit smaller than the average polar bear is. It still retains most of the colouring from when it was a Dew, but it now has changed a bit. Its ears and tail now resemble the shape of fish fins. Around each of its feet, just above each of its paws, is a smaller version of the ring around its neck. There are now two rings around its neck, each spinning in an opposite direction. Its fur now ripples through with very pale watery-green and light watery-lilac colours, and down its back are five very pale seaweed-green stripes. The females of this species have slightly darker fur colours than the males do.

**Ability: **Torrent, Aquatic Aura (_Hidden - Inside of battle, this ability gives the user a 3.5x increase in attack power of Water-Type moves when the user's health is less than half. Outside of battle, it can be used to heal minor Pokémon injuries and find lost Pokémon_)

**Moves:**

(_Same as Dew_)

- Aqua Pillars (_It is basically the same as the move Flaming Pillars, but with the pillars made of water, instead of fire_)

- Fury Attack

- Mist

- Waterfall

- Double Team

**PokéDex Entry: **Its new size makes it easier to scare younger and smaller Pokémon away from its food or its target. It is a herbivore, unlike Dew or Dewa's evolution, Dewave, and it prefers to eat leaves and sweet berries when in the wild.

* * *

><p><strong>009<strong> - Dewave (_The Polar Bear Hybrid Pokémon_)

**Rarity:** Uncommon

**Evolves From:** Dewa (Level 36)

**Evolves Into:** N/A

**Type:** Water/Poison

**Appearance: **It is now a fair way taller than the average polar bear is. While its fur colour is like a Dewa's, its fur now also has a thick silvery-purple armour-like covering over the shoulders, lower legs and head. It now appears to have two small fangs poking out of its mouth, which appear to be poisoned, even though Dewave is unaffected by this. Its fur is also more 'firmer' and less fluffy than its pre-evolutions, so much to a point that parts of its body look more like fish scales than fur. It now has claws that match the fangs poking out of its mouth, and around its neck are three rings, instead of two. Its feet also appear to be webbed in water, to enhance swimming. The females have a lighter and less firm fur than the males of this species do.

**Ability: **Torrent, Aquatic Aura (_Hidden_)

**Moves:**

(_Same as Dewa_)

- Acid Armour

- Aqua Jet

- Poison Gas

- Sludge

- Poison Tackle (_The user cloaks themselves in an aura of poison, which they themselves manage to resist the harmful effects of, before running at and striking the target. It can cause Poisoning to the target if a direct hit is made_)

- Poisonous Tidal (_A powerful dual Water/Poison type move exclusive to Dewave, the target is hit by a huge wave of purple-coloured, poisonous water. If it hits quickly enough, then it causes a more powerful Poisoning effect than any other move can, and in rare cases, can cause immediate fainting_)

**PokéDex Entry: **The only omnivore of the Water-Type starter chain in the Meridia Region, it likes to eat spicy berries, whatever meat it can find lying around and meat it can scrounge from nearby Pokémon Centers or towns. It has to be careful to not poison its own food though, although the effect if food is poisoned isn't as much as a Pokémon that's not a Dewave.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time:<strong> Break Time! A Fire-Type's Hope! (_A one-shot fic to break this PokéDex up a bit, and to make it qualify as a sort of story. After a certain amount of Pokémon, I will always do a 'Break Time!' one-shot_)

**After The 'Break Time!' One-Shot:** The introduction of two NEW Meridia Region Pokémon: Flufa (_pronounced Flu-fa_), and its evolution, Fuzzylox (_pronounced Fuzzy-locks_)!

This is a new and updated version of the original Water starter (Dew - Dewa - Splashmi)

**Disclaimer: **_Pokémon, and none of its affiliates, belong to me. Only the Meridia Region and everything in it (except some Pokémon) belong to me._

It's time for Mew Musica to fly up and out!

:) Smiles all around, you'll never know when you need a smile the most :)


	5. Break Time! A Fire Type's Hope!

**Break Time! A Fire-Type's Hope!  
><strong>(A one-shot based on the Meridia Region Starters)

* * *

><p><strong>Main Character  Pokémon:** Embil  
><strong>Other Characters  Pokémon: **Other Embil, Various Blossom, Various Dew, A new trainer, the day's Pokémon Dome minder

+-+-+-+-+_Break Time! A Fire-Type's Hope!_+-+-+-+-+

Being a Pokémon was never meant to be easy. You could be eaten or mauled to death by another Pokémon at any time in the wild. You could get captured and tested on, and maybe die that way, or at least remain a helpless captive for the rest of your life. You could die of starvation. You could also be captured by a trainer of some form, and be made to battle, which is the nicer option, providing you get the right trainer to look after you.

It's even harder being a Starter Pokémon though.

Being a starter is maybe the hardest, or one of the hardest types of Pokémon to be in any region. You always have to look your best, and look helpful and friendly enough to be chosen. You also have to look powerful and strong, if a trainer is mainly looking for that in a Pokémon, which some are. But you also have to be the right _type_ of starter. And by that, I mean element-type and appearance-wise. Trainers usually go for the strongest Pokémon, so opt for mainly Dew, surprisingly, and the occasion Embil, which is what I am. Co-ordinators usually opt for being the ones to choose the cutest Pokémon, so they mainly go for Blossom, or the occasional Dew, like a co-ordinator who came in yesterday. I think I actually scared her a bit by accidentally searing her hair (Hey, can you blame me for being scared? Well, maybe not, but whatever) when she passed by. Breeders and other types of trainer or Pokémon lovers meanwhile go for whatever Pokémon they feel best with, but sometimes they don't get a traditional starter, and want to catch some other non-starter as their starter instead.

It's just us Embil that are hardly ever chosen, for some reason.

Looking at us, we're cute. We just look like cute, flaming ducklings. We can look innocent and cute at passing trainers looking for a Pokémon, but they don't choose us. Maybe they think our flaming feathers will hurt them, which they won't. I mean, hey! Most people don't worry about the fire from a Typhlosion or something, do they? I guess it's just matter of opinion, for most people, unfortunately.

It always brings hope though when someone does choose an Embil. It gives us hope that maybe we're not as unwanted as we seem to be to most people. It gives us hope that maybe we'll be chosen soon.

But for me, I think that hope's finally going to start working. Or at least, I hope it will. Today.

+-+-+-+-+_Break Time! A Fire-Type's Hope!_+-+-+-+-+

"Will today be the day, do you think?" my sister Embil asked.

You see, I'm a female Embil with ten sisters and thirteen brothers (a lot of siblings there!), and we hang around a lot with each other. I'm the fourth oldest sibling, with two brothers and one sister older than me. The sister that just spoke was only just younger than me.

"I hope so sis, I hope so," I replied, ruffling my short feathers and my long flaming feathers into place.

Another fact about my life now, and other Embil lives. All Embil usually live in small underground places, where its warmer and more protected from the elements and other beings. Some do dare to live on the ground above, but those are the ones from the most daring and strong families. Me and my family, except for a couple of my brothers, live underground.

"Hey you guys! It's time to go up now! I hear another trainer's passing by soon!" one of our sisters suddenly called to us from outside the room we shared together, along with two other sisters of ours.

"Coming!" we called back.

We then left our room and navigated our way to the nearest entrance in the large collection of underground rooms to the surface. Each family of Embil usually share rooms, and have one large family room to themselves. Most family rooms have an entrance, but ours is one of the ones that doesn't, so we have to navigate through more tunnels, and sometimes rooms, to find our nearest entrance. Luckily we knew our way around, so we found the nearest entrance pretty easily. We climbed up and out of the hole concealed just within a bush. We walked out of the bush, and a scene met our eyes.

It's not uncommon around here for the starters to fight among themselves, to see who's better and stronger. And usually, the fights take place on our home turf. It can't take place where the Blossom live, even though they have some poisonous and harmful plants there. It can't take place where the Dew live, where there are sharp rocks, and water which we could drown in, if we weren't careful. No, they have to fight here. Then again, living in a sort of rainforest is dangerous, with all of the warm and hot rocks and sharp plants around here.

The fight we saw was between a group of Dew and Blossom. We'd seen these ones fight before, unfortunately. They had a sort of rivalry going on, more than the others did. And they usually fought on our turf, with mainly the Dew trying to disturb us. Most of the starters from around here are pretty friendly, but some are just mean and horrible.

"Shall we try and help to stop this fight then?" my sister suggested.

"We could do well against the Blossom, but we're literally goners against the Dew!" I protested.

"Yes, but do you want them to destroy our home again, leaving us to rebuild it?" she challenged.

"Well no-"

"See? Lets go and help then!"

You can't exactly argue with my sister when she's set on something. So there was only one thing to do.

Try and stop the fight. And look good in front of the potential trainer coming by soon.

+-+-+-+-+_Break Time! A Fire-Type's Hope!_+-+-+-+-+

We weren't the only Embil trying to break up the fight by the time we were up there. A few were already attempting to stop the fighting, using Tackle and Blue Flare mostly. The Pokemon didn't look like they were backing off too soon though. So me and my sister joined in.

We both started with an Ember attack. From our mouths came embers of flame, which showered upon the fighters, making them flinch slightly. But they still fought, as we knew they would. We couldn't fight them straight on, as most Embil knew, so we had to try and weaken them first, then see if they backed off. If not, then we tried to hurt them even more.

"Let's try a Dizzy Punch!" my sister then yelled out.

She ran as best she could up to the nearest Blossom and jumped into the air. Her long flaming tail feathers balled up into the shape of a fist, and for a moment, appeared to have a hazy blue glow around the 'fist'. She then slammed her tail down repeatedly on the Blossom, who kept trying to dodge it, but only succeeded half the time.

"Feel the power of fire!" she yelled out happily as the Blossom was the first to start to stumble back home.

"Not for long, puny and pathetic thing!" a voice spoke out behind her.

She swiveled around, but not in time, unfortunately. A sudden, powerful Water Gun hit her in the back, and sent her slamming against the nearest tree, where she slumped down against it.

"Sis!" I yelled out, looking at the offending Pokémon.

"Oh don't worry about her, she'll not be feeling pain much longer," the offending Pokémon, a Dew, said, walking up towards her sister.

"Not if I have anything to do with it!" I yelled back at it, running in front of my sister.

"Oh well, bye bye," the Dew said, preparing a Water Pulse to hit both me and my sister.

I was quicker though. I yelled out again (I like yelling, as you might have guessed), and suddenly light up with a bright golden-red glow, like a flame, but a bit brighter than the lights hanging far above us. The Dew stumbled back in surprise, looking at me. In Blaze Inferno mode.

"I think I have a Flame Whip attack that wants to meet you!" I said to the Dew.

I then lashed out with my tail. Long, but thin, wavering flame pillars shot out and wrapped around the Dew, hurting him. As they retracted, they smacked him one last time.

"Oh you're going to-" the Dew began, before it heard sometime. Its ears twitched. It looked in direction of the entrance to the rainforest, near the Blossom habitat. It then called out , "Trainer alert! Back home everyone! Get ready!"

The Dew suddenly retreated, as did the Blossom, back to their own habitats. Most of the Embil had retreated back underground, or back to their above land homes, so not many were left. This gave me time to look after my sister.

"Are you ok?" I asked her as the Blaze Inferno suddenly calmed down, turning to her.

"I-I think so," she said, starting to stand up. I noticed her tail feathers seemed limp, and all of her flaming feathers seemed dimmed down.

"We'd better get you home and rested, I think I know where I can get you help," I said, beginning to help her back to the entrance to the underground.

"Well, what do we have here?"

I swiveled my head around, and saw a trainer. Or I though she was a trainer, I couldn't tell as well as everyone else could. She seemed nice enough, with her black hair, tanned skin and dark eyes. Her clothes seemed fresh, and currently swinging from her hand was a backpack. She looked at me, and then my sister. Her eyes softened up a bit more, and she set her backpack down. She crouched down and took something out of her backpack. She leaned towards my sister, but I got in the way.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt her," she assured us.

Still a bit worried, and still watching carefully, I backed off a bit. The trainer then leaned in and sprayed whatever was in her hand onto my sister. Almost instantly, she was healed up, and smiling happily.

"Hmm," the trainer then said, putting the thing back in her backpack, and looking at the two of us, "maybe one of you wants to be my starter. What do you think about that?"

Me and my sister looked at each other. It was the first time we had been asked if we wanted to be a starter, so it was a bit surprising. We looked back at the trainer, who was still smiling kindly. We looked back at each other. My sister then nodded at me, as if to say "you can go if you want, I'll be ok."

I looked back at the trainer, who was now looking just at me. I cautiously walked up to her, and rubbed my head against her hand, my flaming head feathers brushing against her.

"I guess you want to come with me then," she said. I nodded.

She then held up a red and white ball, with a button on the middle. I recognized this, like other things I'd seen many times before now. It was a PokéBall. She got ready to press the button and capture me, but I shook my head. I didn't like the look of PokéBalls, and I didn't want to try one out now. She hesitated, but put it back on her belt. She then carefully picked me up. I took one last look back at my sister, who was happily smiling. We then began to leave.

Me and my new owner eventually met up with a door near the Blossom habitat. Even from here, I could see some of the Blossom looking jealously at me, and the chance I now had. My trainer then opened the door and stepped through, closing it behind her. We were now in a whole other room, with a lot of objects I had never seen before. I also saw another person, but this one was older than my trainer.

"Chose an Embil, did we?" the newcomer said, "you've made a good choice there. That Embil looks like quite the powerful one. Probably be willing to protect you a lot as well, by the looks of things. But why no PokéBall for her yet?"

"She didn't want to go in one," my trainer explained.

"Well she'll have to, even if it's for a little while, so you can officially capture her. You can let her out again afterwards."

"Is that ok with you?" my trainer asked, looking cautiously at me. I nodded. She smiled and held a PokéBall at me. She pressed the button.

As the red light covered me, and I was sucked into the round PokéBall, I knew something.

Hope had payed off. I had a chance now to adventure.

And a chance to show how awesome Embil were.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time:<strong> The introduction of two NEW Meridia Region Pokémon: Flufa (_pronounced Flu-fa_), and its evolution, Fuzzylox (_pronounced Fuzzy-locks_)!

This was a Break Time! one-shot, focusing on the three Meridia Region starters: Blossom, Embil and Dew. I hope you enjoyed reading.

**Disclaimer: **_Pokémon, and none of its affiliates, belong to me. Only the Meridia Region and everything in it (except some Pokémon) belong to me._

It's time for Mew Musica to fly up and out!

:) Smiles all around, you'll never know when you need a smile the most :)


	6. 4: Flufa and Fuzzylox

**010** - Flufa (_The Fluffball Pokémon_)

**Rarity: **Common

**Evolves From: **N/A

**Evolves Into: **Fuzzylox (_Level 19_)

**Type: **Normal

**Appearance: **Flufa appear to look like really fluffy fluffballs, about the same size as a Pichu. They have large eyes, a small nose concealed within the fluff that makes up its body, a small mouth, small hands set on small arms, mostly concealed within its fluff, and oval-shaped feet. Their colours depend on what season they are found in, and this also affects their evolutionary colours, because whatever colour they are caught as is the colour it will always remain. In Spring, their fluff is green and pink, their eyes are a dark green and their hands, arms and feet are cream. In Summer, their fluff is yellow and orange, their eyes are a dark gold and their hands, arms and feet are oak brown. In Autumn, their fur is burnt orange and dark yellow, tipped with dark brown, their eyes are black, and their hands, arms and feet are a dark brown, almost black. In Winter, their fur is frosty blue and white, laced with frost, their eyes are silver, and their hands, arms and feet are a dark blue.

**Ability: **Cute Charm

**Moves:**

START - Tackle

START - Attract

START - Mimic

- Ice Beam

- Quick Attack

- Charm

- Double Team

- Shadow Ball

- Foul Play

- Heal Bell (_To use this move, it opens its mouth and makes the soothing bell-chime sound_)

- Energy Ball (_Spring Flufa **Exclusive**_)

- Thunderbolt (_Summer Flufa **Exclusive**_)

- Mud Shot (_Autumn Flufa **Exclusive**_)

- Blizzard (_Winter Flufa **Exclusive**_)

**PokéDex Entry: **Their colour depends on what season it currently is. When grouped together, wandering trainers mistake them for a patch of dandelions.

* * *

><p><strong>011<strong> - Fuzzylox (_The Fluffball Pokémon_)

**Rarity:** Common

**Evolves From:** Flufa (Level 19)

**Evolves into:** N/A

**Type:** Normal

**Appearance: **Fuzzylox aren't much different from Flufa. They now look like Pikachu-sized, oval-shaped fluffballs, with slightly larger feet, hands and arms to accommodate for their new size. They now also have small ears poking out of the top of their fur, and their arms are always speckled, for some reason, with poisonous-looking patches that don't affect them. Their fur, eye and hair colour still depends on the season, and matches their colour for the season they were caught in, but there are additions. A Spring Fuzzylox sometimes lets off burst of sweet-smelling pollen from its fur. A Summer Fuzzylox powers up when in direct sunlight, and when it does, it fur glows a hazy yellow. An Autumn Fuzzylox fights best in leafy areas, or areas where nature is abundant, and can manipulate some of the nature around it to its own uses. A Winter Fuzzylox can control snow and ice somewhat, and since it is in its element in Winter or in snowy areas, its power increases and it is better at finding hidden objects.

**Ability: **Cute Charm

**Moves:**

(_Same as Flufa_)

- Sweet Dreams (_The target affected by the move has all stats reduced, and it makes them sleep. If used by a Spring Fuzzylox, it can poison them. If used by a Summer Fuzzylox, it can burn them. If used by an Autumn Fuzzylox, it can paralyze them. If used by a Winter Fuzzylox, it can freeze them. All of the seasonal-type exclusive effects have a low chance of coming into effect_)

- Power Gem

- Poison Tackle

- Bullet Seed (_Spring Flufa **Exclusive**_)

- Petal Whirlwind (_Spring Flufa **Exclusive**_)

- Wild Charge (_Summer Flufa **Exclusive**_)

- Electric Storm Drive (_The user is surrounded with a large electrical aura. They then rush at the target, as the electric sparks off them in a storm_ - _Summer Flufa **Exclusive**_)

- Dig (_Autumn Flufa **Exclusive**_)

- Mud Rush (_The user is surrounded by mud that only just hovers above their body. They then rush at the target, tackling them and making the mud fly off of them, caking the target in it and paralyzing them_ - _Autumn Flufa **Exclusive**_)

- Avalanche (_Winter Flufa **Exclusive**_)

- Winter Haze (_The field is covered in a winter-style haze of frosty mist. It can confuse the target, and it increases the power of Ice-Type moves_ - _Winter Flufa **Exclusive**_)

**PokéDex Entry: **Their cute and innocent appearance makes them a prime target for predator Pokémon and Coordinators. They don't usually like to be caught though, so release a foul gas to confuse the person or Pokémon before running away.

* * *

><p><strong>Extra Info:<strong>

(_All apply to the couple of moves it learns while leveling up, and some of the moves it can learn by TM or HM_)

~ Spring Flufa and Fuzzylox are able to also use Grass-Type moves.

~ Summer Flufa and Fuzzylox are able to also use Electric-Type moves.

~ Autumn Flufa and Fuzzylox are able to also use Ground-Type moves.

~ Winter Flufa and Fuzzylox are able to also use Ice-Type moves.

~ Flufa has NO moves originating from the Meridia Region, but Fuzzylox does (_Two every Fuzzylox learns, and another as one of its two exclusive moves that depend on its seasonal-type_)

~ Even if a move is _**Exclusive**_, it can be used by other Meridia Region Pokémon.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time:<strong> Yet ANOTHER new Pokémon evolution line - Spiriller, Spiricoon and Spiritalia!

This is a NEW Meridia Region Pokémon not seen in the original Meridia Region PokéDex.

**Disclaimer: **_Pokémon, and none of its affiliates, belong to me. Only the Meridia Region and everything in it (except some Pokémon) belong to me._

It's time for Mew Musica to fly up and out!

:) Smiles all around, you'll never know when you need a smile the most :)


	7. 5: Spiriller, Spiricoon and Spiritalia

**012** - Spiriller (_The Caterpillar_ _Pokémon_)

**Rarity:** Common

**Evolves From:** N/A

**Evolves Into:** Spiricoon (_Happiness - In daytime_)

**Type:** Bug/Ghost

**Appearance: **Spiriller appears to resemble a short, stubby caterpillar. Its body is made of three round balls, with the middle ball being the largest, and the other two being equal size. On one end of the body is another round ball-shaped head, with a large round eye, coloured black with a dark purple outline, on either side of the head, a small mouth, and what looks like two small antennae poking out of its head, each of which are topped with a small purple orb that looks like its surrounded by a ghostly aura. Either side of its main body are five stubby black limbs, each with small purple dots covering them. At the other end of the body is a very short, stubby tail, with what looks like a small hole in the end, which the silk it spins comes out of. Its body is furry and coloured a musky purple, with small patches of dark grey mixed in.

**Ability: **Compoundeyes, Dynamix (Hidden)

Moves:

START - Attract

START - Tackle

START - String Shot

- Copycat

- Quiver Dance

- Night Shade

- Leech Life

- Shadow Ball

- Double Team

- Mystery Choice (_The target is wrapped within a dark, musky grey mist. The mist confuses them into using a random move. While this move is active, because it lasts for three turns after its use, it can also poison them, on a low chance_)

**PokéDex Entry: **They are known to wrap themselves up in the silk they spin as a defense mechanism _and_ to keep warm. They camouflage well anywhere at night and within patches of dark plants in the day.

* * *

><p><strong>013<strong> - Spiricoon (_The Cocoon_ _Pokémon_)

**Rarity:** Common

**Evolves From:** Spiriller (_Happiness - In daytime_)

**Evolves Into:** Spiritalia (_Dusk Stone_)

**Type:** Bug/Ghost

**Appearance: **Whilst generally, it has the same sort of shape as Spiriller, it's shape is fatter and less rounded than Spiriller, so that there are more angles than round edges. Instead of being furry, its skin is now a hardened shell made out of the silk it once spun, but still with a hole at the end. Because of this, its hardened shell can feel soft at times, or seem almost furry in some lights. Its eyes match that of when it was a Spiriller, but with a dark grey outline. Its body is now coloured black with dark musky purple streaks, and it has no antennae. In some lights, it can look like a large gemstone, if your at a certain angle.

**Ability: **Immunity, Dynamix (Hidden)

**Moves:**

(_Same as Spiriller_)

- Taunt

- Sand Attack

- Poison Tackle

- Encore

**PokéDex Entry: **The silk it spun as a Spiriller has now become its hardened cocoon while it waits to evolve. Because of its shine and shape, some people mistake them for large gemstones.

* * *

><p><strong>014<strong> - Spiritalia (_The Butterfly Pokémon_)

**Rarity:** Common

**Evolves From:** Spiricoon (_Dusk Stone_)

**Evolves Into:** N/A

**Type:** Bug/Ghost

**Appearance: **Spiritalia, as their species name suggests, looks like a butterfly. Its main body is a dark, musky purple colour, and shaped similar to that of an egg, but split into three sections, each patterned with black swirls. Either side of its head is a large black, dark blue rimmed eye. It also has a small mouth, six small legs, three on either side of its body and two antennae coming off of its head, each one curling into the shape of a small butterfly. Its wings, meanwhile, are large in comparison to its body. They are shaped much like typical butterfly wings, but with curled corners. Each wing is bordered with silver, and is mainly violet, musky black and a very dark pink swirled together to create a 'marbled' effect. There is also a shape on each wing similar to that of an eye-hole in a mask, coloured black with a dark gold outline.

**Ability: **Dynamix, Illusion (Hidden)

**Moves:**

(_Same as Spiricoon_)

- Silver Wind

- Confuse Ray

- Ominous Wind

- Buzz Recall (_A Bug/Ghost-Type move that can even be used by a non Bug/Ghost-Type, the user makes a loud buzzing sound which causes confusion, and recalls the last status effect that affected the target. If the target had no previous status effect before the move is used, then it has no major effect except to confuse_)

**PokéDex Entry: **They are known as the elusive, mysterious butterflies of the Pokémon world. If found laying on the ground, they can be mistaken for masquerade masks, because of the pattern on their wings.

* * *

><p><strong>Trivia:<strong>

~ This evolution line is the only one in the Meridia Region to evolve _without_ leveling up. This means that, if you wanted, you could just catch a Spiriller, quickly make it happy to evolve it into a Spiricoon, and then hand it a Dusk Stone to evolve into Spiritalia, all before it gains a few levels. Most trainers level up their Spiriller before evolving it though, although some just evolve it straight away. This mostly occurs with co-ordinators wanting a graceful and beautiful Pokémon straight away.

~ This evolution line is also one of the few to deviate away from the normal amount of moves extra it learns at each evolution stage. Spiriller learns an extra seven moves after its START moves, instead of eight. Spiricoon learns an extra four moves instead of five. Spiritalia is the only one to follow the rule, learning four moves after its evolution from its pre-evolution.

~ Spriller's name is a combination of _Spirit_ and _Caterpillar_.

~ Spiricoon's name is a combination of _Spirit_ and _Cocoon_.

~ Spiritalia's name is _Spirit_ with _alia_ added on the end.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time:<strong> The re-do of the original Meridia Region Peacock Pokémon, now known as Feathis, Feathera, Featheriss and Featherill!

This is a NEW Meridia Region Pokémon evolution set not seen in the original Meridia Region PokéDex.

**Disclaimer: **_Pokémon, and none of its affiliates, belong to me. Only the Meridia Region and everything in it (except some Pokémon) belong to me._

It's time for Mew Musica to fly up and out!

:) Smiles all around, you'll never know when you need a smile the most :)


	8. 6: The Set of Peacock Pokémon

**015 **- Feathis (_The Peacock Pokémon_)

**Rarity: **Common

**Evolves From: **N/A

**Evolves Into: **Feathera (_Level 18_)

**Type: **Psychic

**Appearance: **Feathis resembles a very young peacock. Its feet and legs are a deep lilac colour, with tiny dark purple claws on the ends of the feet. Its main body is purple, with two berry-pink stripes running down its small back. Its wings are tipped with berry pink, and have a scattering of dark purple patches on each. Its small tail is just larger than it itself, and is coloured a shimmery berry-pink and lilac.

**Ability: **Cute Charm

**Moves:**

START - Tackle

START - Psychic

START - Teleport

- Confusion

- Defense Curl

- Sand Attack

- Natural Gift

- Swift

- Hypnosis

- Hypno Scent (_A move exclusive to Feathis and its evolutions. The user waves its tail, which lights up like a Psywave attack, before a sweet smelling perfume is released. It has either the chance of hypnotizing a Pokémon, like Hypnosis does, causing confusion, causing sleep or reducing the damage of any moves used by the Pokémon affected by the move for five turns. This move increases in strength for each evolution, and each evolution, the possible effects from this move have more chance of happening_)

- Agility

- Attract

- Psybeam

- Safeguard

**PokéDex Entry: **They are known to make enchanting scents sweeter than any human-made perfume. Because of this, they can usually be found near fragrant places to recharge their fragrant energy and scents.

* * *

><p><strong>016<strong> - Feathera (_The Peacock Pokémon_)

**Rarity: **Common

**Evolves From: **Feathis (_Level 18_)

**Evolves Into: **Featherill (_Level 29 **or** Beauty - Female Feathera **ONLY**_), Featheriss (_Level 29 - Male Feathera **ONLY**_)

**Type: **Psychic

**Appearance: **It is an older, and obviously larger, Pokémon than Feathis. It isn't that much taller though, although it looks a lot older, but not very old. Its tail is considerably larger than before, and now has a very pale haze of purple-pink around it. Its wings are now tipped with cherry-pink/cherry red, and the patches are a dark, shimmery blue. Around each ankle is a ring of berry-pink and silvery-green feathers, and around each eye are small tufts of feathers that match the ones around its ankles.

**Ability: **Cute Charm

**Moves: **It is the twin of Featherill, but it resembles a male peacock, instead of a female one.

(_Same as Feathis_)

- Blinding Feather Dance (_A move that is exclusive to Feathera and its evolutions. The user's tail lights up with a silver-pink glow. It then waves its tail about, sending a dance of small, glowing feathers at the target. It will always blind the target, no matter what the situation or other abilities, for three turns_)

- Extrasensory

- Light Screen

- Heart Stamp

- Heal Pulse

**PokéDex Entry: **While its wings are stronger and larger than its pre-evolution, it is still to heavy to actually try to fly. It dreams of fully evolving and becoming even more beautiful than before.

* * *

><p><strong>017 <strong>- Featherill (_The Peacock Pokémon_)

**Rarity: **Common / Uncommon

**Evolves From: **Feathera (_Level 29 **or** Beauty - Female Feathera **ONLY**_)

**Evolves Into: **N/A

**Type: **Psychic/Poison

**Appearance: **Featherill resembles a fully-grown female peacock, except that its tail is larger than the average female peacock. It retains the same colouring and feathers as Feathera, but with differences. Its feathers are somewhat lighter in colour in places, but somewhat darker in others. Poking out from its beak are two small purple fangs. Its whole body seems to be lightly covered in a purple-pink dust, and emerging from its head is a plume of feathers which match the ones around its ankles and eyes. Down its back is an extra lilac stripe. It also has a ring of purple spikes around the bottom of each of its wings, which retract under its feathers when not attacking.

**Ability: **Wonder Guard, Cute Charm (_Hidden_)

**Moves:**

(_Same as Feathera_)

- Acid

- Poison Powder

- Poison Tackle

- Duoplication (_A special move only known to be performed with two different Pokémon that evolve from the same Pokémon. The users combine forces and temporarily merge together, joining powers as well. During the short time this move can be active, the moves of the Pokémon are more powerful, even more so if both Pokémon have the same move in their arsenal, and any abilities that could activate while using other moves are more likely to activate. For each attack, there is now a high chance it could cause paralysis. It does have the disadvantage though of reducing attack power for the rest of the battle for each Pokémon once they de-merge and become themselves again - can only be performed with a Featheriss_)

**PokéDex Entry: **It is the more beautiful and graceful Pokémon that evolves from Feathera. There is a legend that says that if you hear sweet music in the middle of the night, along with purple dust, then it is a Featherill dancing to try and charm your Pokémon into becoming more beautiful and graceful than they were.

* * *

><p><strong>017 <strong>- Featheriss (_The Peacock Pokémon_)

**Rarity: **Common / Uncommon

**Evolves From: **Feathera (_Level 29 - Male Feathera **ONLY**_)

**Evolves Into: **N/A

**Type: **Psychic/Ghost

**Appearance: **It looks like the male twin of Featherill, but with differences. The dust covering its body is a purple-black, as is the aura around its tail. Its feathers are all somewhat darker than when it was a Feathera. And instead of a ring of spikes around each of its wings, it has swirls of dark, ghostly energy which also retract into its wings when not fighting.

**Ability: **Wonder Guard, Cute Charm (_Hidden_)

**Moves:**

(_Same as Feathera_)

- Confuse Ray

- Curse

- Ominous Wind

- Duoplication (_Can only be performed with a Featherill_)

**PokéDex Entry: **It is the more tough and sneaky Pokémon that evolves from Feathera. There is a legend that says that when a Pokémon goes missing in the night in the forest if you are camping, then it is a Featheriss that took it away, to turn it into a tougher Pokémon than before, before returning it to you, if it can find you.

* * *

><p><strong>Trivia  Information:**

~ Both Featherill and Featheriss are a common/uncommon rarity because in some places, they are more common than others. Their first evolutionary stage, Feathis, and some Feathera, can be found mostly in Meridia Route 1, just west off of Coraclina Town.

~ Featherill and Featheriss are known in the Meridia Region as the Teachers of Pokémon, because of the legend that surrounds each of them. There have been some reports that these legends have come true, but as of late, no one has seen these legends come true. They are also known to be the most friendly Pokémon in the Meridia Region.

EXTRA - Poison Tackle is one of the most common moves a Pokémon in the Meridia Region can learn, even if it's not meant to learn Poison-Type moves.

EXTRA - In the original PokéDex, Featheriss (originally Featherillis) could learn a move called Shadow Control, which was exclusive to it. This move is not included in Featheriss' move set, but will be included in the move sets of other Pokémon.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time:<strong> Break Time! New Pokémon Captures! (_Each Break Time! story will lead on in some way from the previous, so it goes on like a multi-chapter story of sorts_)

**After the 'Break Time!' One-Shot:** The re-introduction, and introduction, of some user-submitted Pokémon to this new PokéDex: Romanticele, Chipanula and Dolpaqu!

This is a new and updated version of the original Meridia Region Peacock Pokémon (Feathis - Feathera - Featherilla / Featherillis).

**Disclaimer: **_Pokémon, and none of its affiliates, belong to me. Only the Meridia Region and everything in it (except some Pokémon) belong to me._

It's time for Mew Musica to fly up and out!

:) Smiles all around, you'll never know when you need a smile the most :)


End file.
